wackishlyawesomerandomnessfandomcom-20200214-history
The Food Bet
This is an episode of The Mario Show. Script Scene 1 Wario: Are we recording? Okay. Hello, everybody, and today I'm going to try and set the record for most cheeseburgers eaten in 1 hour. My goal is to down 197 of these in the next 60 minutes. Waluigi: CUUUUUUT! This is all wrong! Wario: What is? Waluigi: Everything! You're just going to get fatter by the minute. Wario: No I won't. Waluigi: Oh yeah? I bet you couldn't go a whole month without eating. Wario: It's on. Scene 2 Day 1: Wario is in bed Wario: Time for breakfast. (goes to the kitchen and opens the refrigerator) Waluigi: (in the refrigerator) Nice try. Wario: What the--- Waluigi? Where's the food? Waluigi: Oh, that. I threw all the food out. Wario: Oh, the bet? D'OHHHHHH! Scene 3 Day 2: It's lunchtime.... for Waluigi. Waluigi: (chewing his food loudly) NOM NOM NOM NOM! Wario: AHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!! YOU'RE DRIVING ME NUTS! Waluigi: Well, you decided to sit here. NOM NOM NOM NOM! Scene 4 Day 3: Wario is shopping at a clothes store Wario: Gotta get me some new clothes. Yellow and purple. Store manager on PA: Attention everyone. I have decided to hire a super fast renovator to turn this clothes store into a junk food store. Wario: Oh, come on! (runs off without paying) Scene 5 Day 4 Wario: (in bed) I'm not even going to let myself be tempted by food today. (opens his eyes, and the entire bedroom is made out of chocolate cake) AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH! Waluigi: By the way, I made you eat some of the cake in your sleep. You lose. Wario: NO FAIR! Waluigi: Fine... Bet's still on. But not for long. Scene 6 Day 5: Wario is on the moon Wario: There's no food here, right? Waluigi: (pulls up in a rocket) Wrong! Wario: Wrong? Waluigi: The moon is made of Kraft Singles cheese and garlicky chocolate cake. Wario: Erp. (runs back to Earth) Waluigi: Wow, he just ran to earth. Waitaminute. (steps on the moon's surface and walks off the edge) I feel something that isn't weightlessness for once. I think there's an invisible bridge here. D'oh, I wasted so much rocket fuel! Scene 7 Day 6: Wario is at a concert, and Waluigi crashes it. Waluigi: (knocks whoever the singer was offstage) Hey, everyone. There was a typo everywhere this was announced. This isn't a Matthew Matthewson concert. Super cool name by the way. It's a Waluigi Waluigi Wario concert! We're selling all sorts of junk food and it'll be raining from the ceiling for the next two hours! And now for my hit song about ice cream and hamburgers! (starts singing) ICE CREAM AND HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAM! BURGERS! THIS KINDA SOUNDS LIKE A DR. SEUSS BOOK! WHATEVER! ICE CREAM AND HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAMburgers. Wario: AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! Scene 8 Day 7: Wario is at Mario and Luigi's birthday party. Luigi: Hey, Mario, let's make some spaghetti and lasagna for the party Mario: Even better, let's make it an eating contest. Most pasta eaten wins 25 coins! Wario: (runs away) Scene 9 Day 8: Wario drops his keys and they turn into cheese Wario: What in the HISTORY OF THE WORLD just happened? (smashes his keys) Well, there's only one thing to do. (bashes his front door open) There we go. Waluigi: (comes home) Uhhhh, Wario? Wario: Yeah? Waluigi: You knocked the door down again. Wario: Uh, (makes a cardboard cutout of Bowser) I invited Bowser over, and he was waiting for me for too long, so he bashed the door down. Waluigi: OK. Scene 10 Day 9: Wario wakes up, and he's a pizza. Wario: I smell tomatoes and cheese. (goes into the bathroom and looks in the mirror) Uuuuuuuuuuuuuuhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh............. What the fish is going on? Scene 11 Day 10: Waluigi left his plate on the table after lunch. Wario: Can I at least inhale the crumbs from your sandwich? Waluigi: Nope. Wario: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAUUUUUUUGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHH! Scene 12 Day 11: Wario is in Rosalina's observatory. Rosalina: By the way, before you leave, you have to eat an entire bucket of Star Bits. Wario: Um, no thanks. (runs back to Earth) Scene 13 Day 12: Wario is in the bathroom, about to eat a sandwich Wario: (opens his mouth) AAAAAAAAHHHHHHH... Waluigi: (comes out of the toilet) You lose! Wario: (inhales the sandwich) Waluigi: Aha. I win the bet. Wario: If I actually went a month without eating, I would literally die. Wait, YOU WANTED TO KILL ME? Waluigi: Bro, you have so much fat, you could survive without eating for at least six months. Wario: Hey, I don't have that much fat. Waluigi: Um, yeah you do. Wario: Well if I have that much fat, that makes you a paperclip. Waluigi: That doesn't make any sense. Wario: Ummm, cotton gin. Waluigi: (in a British accent) But Wario, flying heads! Wario: Yeah, Brentalfloss+DemonTomatoDave=arguments that turn into songs. Category:Randomness Category:Mario Category:Scripts Category:The Mario Show Category:Wario Category:Waluigi Category:Luigi Category:What the MoYu AoThirteen Donkey Kong elephant planet is this?